Sally Face X Larry
by ReaggyRED777
Summary: Just a story i wanted to wright about Sally Face and Larry. Also itll get better i promise. Ill try to come out with more everyday!
1. Sleep

It was dark outside and everyone at Addison apartments was fast asleep, except for Sal. Sal laid in his bed tears softly and slowly ran down his scarred face. He pulled his knees to his chest and let out a deep sigh. He sat like that for a few minutes, he then wiped his eyes and laid back down. He woke back up later in the night screaming. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he buried his face in his pillow.

Larry woke up fast when he heard the scream of his best friend. He pulled on some pants and a hoodie. Larry ran up the stairs all the way to apartment 402, sals apartment, he knocked softly on the door. He waited a minute and remembered that sals Dad was gone on a trip for work, Larry picked the lock to the room and walked to sals bedroom door. He put his ear to the door and he could hear his best friend crying into his pillow. Larry sighed and knocked lightly on the door

"Sal...are you ok?" He waited and got no answer. "Sally face...come on it's ok..it's just me." He said in a calming voice.

"N-no..." Sal said as he sniffled.

"Another nightmare?"

"Y-yes...I'm s-sorry i woke you Larry, you can go back to bed now" sal said quietly. Larry frowned and sat on the floor, leaning against the wooden door.

"No sal, it's ok. And i won't leave..not until i know you are ok."

Sals scarred face was blushing lightly and he laid down, wiping the water off his face.

The sun shown through the windows and on to sals face. He rolled over on his side and grabbed his mask off his night stand. He slid off his bed and put on his mask. As sal walked to his door he heard quiet snoring. Sal smiled under his mask and he slowly opened the door. Larry was sitting against the wall sleeping and was snoring lightly. Sal walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. He then walked into the bathroom and started brushing his long light blue hair. He put it into two pigtails and walked back to the kitchen. His toast popped up and he put it back in the toaster. He jumped when Larry moved in his sleep and hit his arm on the wall making a loud sound. Sal walked over to his sleeping friend and tried to pull him to the couch in the tv room. He pulled Larry by his legs but fell back cause he was significantly smaller and weaker than Larry. Sal tried again but hit his heal on the wall making his best friend groan and roll on his side. Sally tugged on his hair in frustration and walked back into the kitchen, he filled up his cat's food and water dish. His cat, Gizmo, ran out of sals room and ran right on top of Larry to go eat. Larry shifted around and yawned. Sal was sorry for waking his friend but then panicked and ran to his room. He threw on his reddish jeans and started to pull his black hoodie on when he remembered his toast he was making. He ran out of the room to the kitchen and slipped on the hard tile kitchen floor. His mask hit the tile with a loud crack and blood started to drip from his nose under the mask. Sal felt his mask to make sure it didn't crack, thankfully it was ok.

Larry woke up startled by the loud crack he looked around and was confused why he was spread out on the floor and halfway in the tv room. He looked over to the kitchen and saw sal also laying on the floor but he had blood dripping from under his mask. Larry got up fast and ran over to sal. Larry helped sal up off the floor and went to the bathroom to get some tissues. Sal held his nose from under the mask, Larry came back and handed him some tissues for the blood.

"Dude what even happened?" Larry asked

"Uh...i slipped when i ran in here for my toast.." Sal said and his face started turning red with embarrassment. Larry laughed and sal joined in.


	2. School

Sal woke up to the sun shining on his face from the window. He pulled on his clothes and grabbed his mask off the desk by his bed. He walked into the kitchen and made himself some cereal. He ate his cereal while he walked into the bathroom. He finished his small breakfast and started brushing out his messy hair, he brushed it out and put it in pigtails. He looked at his scarred and destroyed face before he slipped his mask over it. Sal then brushed his teeth and grabbed his backpack while he walked out of his apartment. He met Larry at the front door and they walked to school together.

At school.

Sal and his friends Larry, Ashely, and Todd walked down the halls of the school to their lockers. Sal was grabbing his books when the bell rang. Sal didn't have any friends in this class so they all went to their classes already. Sal was usually late to class so he didn't rush as he was walking in the hall. While he was walking he was pushed hard against the lockers. He knew it had to be Travis. Travis hated Sally. Sal looked up and saw that Travis was holding him against the lockers and he was laughing. Sal tried kicking Travis but that only made him more mad and Travis punched sal in the stomach. Travis grabbed Sal by his neck and held him up.

"Hahahaha! I finally got you freak! I knew this was the best time! You didn't have your bodyguard Larry with you! Hahahaha!" Travis said as he laughed.

"Let me go Travis! This is only going to make things worse for you!" Sal managed to yell while he was being choked by the bully.

"Hahahaha! Oh yeah pipsqueak!!? Who's going to save you!!? And you are clearly to small to fight me!" Travis said and punched sal again. Sal kicked Travis as hard as he could in the crotch. Travis let go and sal head butted him with his mask, making Travis's nose bleed. Sal ran as fast as he could down the hall.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT BRAT!!" Travis yelled

Larry was sitting in class, using all his energy to at least stay awake. He looked over at the windows that showed out into the halls. He sighed quietly and turned to look back at Mrs Packerton who was teaching math. He sat for a few minutes until he got bored and started to doodle on his papers.

"Larry? Could you tell me what we were just talking about?!" Miss packerton asked in a sassy tone. Larry looked up at her

"Uhhhhhhhh...no" he replied

"Oh! Well maybe you should pay attention mr Johnson!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so freaking boring all the time and then I'll think about maybe paying attention" Larry mumbled to himself, or so he thought he did.

"Excuse me!!? Maybe a trip to the principals office will change your attitude!!?" Packerton said, putting her hand on her hip and pointing to the door with the other. Larry rolled his eyes and got up. He left the room and started to wonder the hallways. The bell rang as he was walking and he headed for the cafeteria. When he got there, his friends chug and maple were already there. He sat down and Ashely came in and sat across from him. Larry pulled out his phone as he waited for Sal to sit down, Todd and his boyfriend Neil sat down.

"Larry, where's Sal?" Ash asked

"I have no clue..i know he hates lunch but he always shows up." Larry replied and put his phone back in his pocket. Ash looked around the room to see if she could see him somewhere.

"Uh I'm starting to worry..he's never this late" ash said still looking around

"I think he's fine. He must be making up a test or something, he is always late to class and misses a lot of school so it'd make sense." Larry replied calmly. Time went by and he still didn't show up.

"This seems a bit strange, don't you agree?" Todd asked in his nerdy voice.

"UH YES!" Ash shouted. They all looked at Larry who sat there quietly. He was thinking of what sal could be doing right now and why he wasn't there. He was getting worried. The bell rang and they all just looked at each other.

Larry walked with Ash to their next class, Sal also had this class so they knew they'd see him here. When they got to the class Sally was no where to be seen. Class started and he still didn't show up. Ash looked over at Larry who was trying to hide his phone while he was texting. He texted his friend about a million times and got no answer. Larry looked over to ash and saw her texting on her phone as well. Time continued on and Larry got no reply he asked ash and she didn't get any either.

The school day seemed to go on forever but it finally ended. Larry didn't see sal at school and didn't get any reply from him. He hurried home, texting his friend the whole time. Larry got to the apartment building and ran up to room 402. He picked the lock and went to sals door. He knocked on it. No answer. He knocked again. No answer.

"Sal!? Are you in there!!?" Larry got no answer so he threw the door open only to find Gizmo sleeping in sals bed. Larry then ran to the kitchen and noticed that Sal had tried to pick the lock to his medicine, his dad would lock them up whenever he went on trips so sal couldn't use them to try overdose again, Larry frowned and ran down to the basement. Larry ran into his apartment.

"Hi hon! How was school." His mom, Lisa, asked him while she was making food.

"It was fine! Did sal come in here!!?" He yelled and ran into his room

"No. Did something happen?"

Larry stood in his room and stared at the back door that lead to outside, it was wide open.

"N-no mom its fine." He said and ran out the back door.


	3. School2

He ran all the way to his old childhood treehouse. He climbed up the creaky wooden ladder. Sal was sitting there with his knees held tight to his chest and he had his hood on. Larry kneeled down next to him.

"Sal..? What happened?" Larry asked with a concerned tone. Sal sniffled and pulled his knees closer to his chest.

"I-I'm s-sorry Larry..i-its n-nothing.."

"Dude sal! Come on it's ok! It's clearly something cause your upset, just tell me."

"N-no...i-its stupid..."

"Fine...if you don't want to tell me,that's fine." Larry sighed and he hugged sal. Sal hugged him back and buried his "face" into Larry's shoulder. Sally cried and held on to Larry.

"I-it was T-Travis again...h-he held me by the n-neck and p-punched me...twice." Sal managed to mumble as he cried. Larry held sal tighter, trying to comfort his smaller friend. Sal sat there, holding on to Larry and cried for a few more minutes until he let out a sigh and let go.

"You ok now?" Larry asked

"Yeah...thank you.." Sal said and he blushed slightly under his mask.

"So...Travis got you by the neck this time?"

Sal nodded and sniffled.

"Did he hurt your neck at all? Did you get any bruises or marks?"

Sal just sat there and looked at his feet. Larry looked at him with a frown.

"Is that why you're wearing your hood..."

Sal nodded again and pulled off his hood, revealing bruises that looked like handprints wrapping around his neck. Larry gasped quietly and scooted closer to his friend to get a better look at the purple and blue marks. Larry looked the bruises over.

"Hmm looks painful...but it'll heal..didn't you say you also got punched? Where did he punch you?" He asked in a calm voice.

"He punched me in my stomach twice...I was very nauseous at first but i think I'm ok now"

"Hm well...if you really think you're ok now, then good and we should probably head back inside..it's getting dark and cold." Larry said as he stood up. Larry helped sal up off the wooden floor. Sal sighed and climbed down the ladder. Larry climbed down after him and they walked back to Larry's room.

"Do you wanna sleepover at my house tonight, i know you get more nightmares when your dad leaves on trips and you're left alone. I can ask my mom if you can stay tonight if you want."

"Yeah...that'd probably help. But will your mom let me, cause it is a school night after all."

"I'm sure she will, she likes ya!" Larry said and laughed. They reached Larry's room and sal sat on his friend's bed. Larry walked out to talk to his mom. After a few minutes of sitting and waiting, Larry finally came in with a sad and annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry sal, i really tried but my mom said no cause i didn't have "good enough grades" " he said as he rolled his eyes.

"It's ok Larry. I know Lisa wants you to get a good nights sleep, I've been keeping you up so you haven't been doing great in school. It's fine. I understand." Sal said and he looked down at his feet. Larry sighed.

"Well that's fine if you can't sleepover! You can still stay for dinner! And you can stay as late as you want!" Larry said excitedly

"No Larry it's ok...i think I'm just going to head up to my room. Thanks a lot for everything though." Sal said in a quiet voice as he jumped off the bed.

"O-oh. Well don't forget that if need anything, you've got your walkie talkie." Larry said as he looked at the ground. Sal nodded and left.

Larry sighed and flopped onto his bed and grabbed his walkie talkie in hopes that his friend would talk soon.

Sal walked up to his room. When he got there, he went into the kitchen and grabbed out some cereal. He took the box to the couch and threw his mask on the small coffee table in front of him. He ate dry cereal as he watched tv. After a few small handfuls, he got up and grabbed his mask from the table. He walked into his bedroom, and ripped his hair out of its messy pigtails. Sal then threw off his shoes, set his mask on the desk right next to his bed, and changed into his pajamas. It was only 8:30 when Sal plopped down on his bed.

"Larry!! Come get your dinner!" Lisa yelled from the kitchen. Larry slid off his bed and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed his homemade meal of chicken and took it to his room. He closed his door, locked it and turned on his favorite Sanity's Fall album. He ate his food with his loud rock music and occasionally said the words to himself. After he finished his dinner he threw off his clothes,turned off his music,and laid down in his bed. He made sure his walkie talkie was turned up so he could hear if sal talked in the night.

Sal sat up fast when he heard a sound from the kitchen. He jumped out of bed and ran to turn on the light in his room. When he reached the light switch,he saw Gizmo walking down the hall. He slowly exhaled and walked back to his bed. He laid in his bed with his eyes wide open, just thinking. He thought of what happened at school with Travis and his neck started to hurt a bit, he thought of how pathetic he was to cry over such dumb things he was 16 and still cried over stuff, he then thought of Larry and how he was so concerned about him and that he didn't make fun of sal. He blushed slightly when he thought about when Larry comforted him. He smiled slightly and he closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	4. Room504

Sal woke up fast with quiet tears falling slowly down his face. He got up and went to the kitchen. It was pitch black outside the windows and it was quiet outside his front door. He went to his medicine cabinet and tried multiple times to pick the lock. He knew how to pick locks but he wasn't as good as Larry. He failed over and over again until he sat on the floor and held his knees to his chest and he cried. Sal got up slowly and walked to his room. He grabbed his walkie talkie.

"L-Larry...are you awake.."

"L-Larry...?"

"L-Larry please wake up..."

"Larry..." he tried multiple times but no answer came. Sal sighed and wiped his tearful eyes. He then grabbed his mask, pulled some clothes over his pjs, and he headed up to floor five. Floor five was a mess, there was old rotting paint on the walls, ripped up carpet, and junk everywhere. This floor was disgusting because the owner of the apartment building didn't have enough to pay for that floor, so they left it like that. Sal didn't mind the mess of this floor and he walked straight into one of the rooms and into its bathroom. Sal sat on the floor and pulled out a golden necklace that had a cross on it, he set it on the floor in front of him.

"Megan..? Megan are you there? I brought you your necklace." Sal said looking forward at nothing.

He waited a few more minutes looking at nothing. He then sighed and tears fell from under his expressionless mask.

"I hate being alone." He said to himself as he cried and pulled on his hair. He sat on the dirty bathroom floor in the dark. The only sound he could hear was himself crying. As he cried he said to himself "why, why me. Why am i so pathetic. Why do have to have depression. Why did i have to loose my mom. Why does my dad always leave. Why do i have to be scarred and ugly. Why do i get bullied the most at school." He cried even more thinking about everything.

Larry woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned and sat up stretching. He put on his clothes and walked out to the kitchen. He poured himself some cereal and he ate while doing his homework as fast as he could. He then rushed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth while he brushed his long messy brown hair. He then ran out the door with his backpack and stood where he usually met sal to walk to school. He laughed to himself cause usually he was the one that kept sal waiting here. He waited for a long time. He checked his phone just in case sal texted him that he wasn't going. He didn't get any texts and when he saw the time he realized that school was going to start in five minutes. He dropped his backpack and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He ran to sals apartment and saw that the door was opened. He yelled for sal as he ran inside the empty apartment. He looked around and saw Sally had tried to pick the lock to his depression and pain medication. Larry now had a worried look on his face and ran into the bathroom. He wasn't there. Larry then ran into sals room, he wasnt there either. Larry ran all the way down to his apartment, he ran to his room and out the back door to the treehouse. Sal wasn't there either. Larry then started to run back to the apartment. He ran to the last place he knew sal liked to go, room 504. He ran all the way there and into the disgusting bathroom. There on the floor sal was sleeping. He kneeled on the floor next to his blue haired friend. He heard a faint hello from a child. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw Megan, or the ghost of a little girl. Megan was pale, had short pinkish hair, and a grey dress. Larry jumped a little.

"What happened. Why is he sleeping here." Larry asked the small ghost.

Megan replied with, "he said he was alone. And asked himself all kinds of weird questions like, why is he ugly and sad all the time." Larry had a sad look on his face now and he looked down at Sal.

"Well did you talk to him...?"

"I did but i guess he couldn't see or hear me." Megan said in her cute little voice.

"Well thanks for trying Megan.." Larry said with a faint smile. Larry picked up Sal softly and brought him to the half decayed sofa in the next room. Larry didn't trust himself enough to carry Sal down to his room, even though Sally was about half Larry's weight and size. He carefully set sal down. Sal moved a little but not much. Larry looked at his friend and smiled. He then knelt down next to him and carefully lifted sals head up. Larry undid the buckles on sals mask and gently laid his head back down. As Larry slowly pulled off sals mask, he accidentally brushed it against sals bruised neck. Sal yelped in his sleep and moved his hand up to push away nothing. Larry laughed a little and set sals mask down on the floor. Larry sat down next to the couch and looked at his small friend peacefully sleeping. He blushed a little when sal turned in his sleep and was now facing Larry. Larry took his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a million texts from Ash and Todd. Larry texted them saying that he stayed home with Sal. He put his phone back in his pocket and laid down on the floor falling asleep.


End file.
